III Drops de Pinhão
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Reunião de varias drabbles escritas para o III Drops de Pinhão do Forum 6V - HPDM
1. Amantes Estrelas Vento

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Amante)<em>

**Eien**  
><strong> por Kaline Bogard<strong>

As mãos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram. Os olhos estavam presos um no outro, como se pudessem atingir a alma amada através daquele contato. O suor que cobria os corpos facilitava os movimentos sensuais.

Fechou os olhos quando ele lhe tocou o rosto. Lábios se encontraram ávidos, sedentos, exigentes. Um último movimento, mais intenso e ele viu seu mundo se desfazer em milhares de estrelas, o gemido se transformando num grito de prazer.

O orgasmo foi tão intenso que nem registrou o próprio corpo ser inundado pelo sêmen do moreno. Tudo o que havia era o prazer intenso afetando cada mínima fibra de seu ser. Prazer, sempre prazer.

Ofegantes desabaram. O tempo para aproveitar a companhia um do outro era pouco. Precioso, mas pouco.

Era sempre assim, encontros as escondidas, em horas convenientes para os dois. Segredos guardados a sete chaves, afinal, eram casados, tinham família.

Sentiu quando a mão voltou a se entrelaçar à sua. Os dedos se enroscaram e se uniram num toque quente e acolhedor.

No momento era tudo o que tinham.

* * *

><p><em>(Estrelas)<em>

**Pretender**  
><strong> por Kaline Bogard<strong>

Os olhos cinzentos admiraram o céu pontilhado de estrelas. Conseguia reconhecer algumas. Não todas, mas um número significativo delas.

– O que tanto olha aí, querido?

Virou-se para a companheira de casa. Pansy parecia ter uma percepção excelente de quando chegar e quebrar o clima de seus momentos perfeitos.

– Não me diga que está levando essa coisa toda daquela doida a sério.

Draco deu de ombros. Cenas da aula de Adivinhação voltaram a sua mente. Tinha sido bem constrangedor quando a professora Trelawney parara a aula sem aviso, apontara o dedo em sua direção e sussurra com uma voz diferente da usual.

"As estrelas não mentem senhor Malfoy. Está condenado a odiar e amar a mesma pessoa".

– Isso é impossível, Draco – Pansy continuou naquele tom de voz que as vezes o irritava – Você não pode odiar e amar as mesma pessoa.

O loiro a ignorou e voltou os olhos para as estrelas no céu. Pansy tinha razão. Era impossível odiar e amar a mesma pessoa. Não levaria Trelawney a sério.

Por mais que fingisse, no fundo sabia, ele não o _odiava_.

* * *

><p><em>(Vento)<em>

**Aoi Kaze**  
><strong> por Kaline Bogard<strong>

Draco abriu a mão e deixou que o vento levasse todas as pétalas para longe. Observou a dança descontrolada que faziam no ar enquanto esvoaçavam para longe.

Os dedos esguios seguiram para os cabelos loiros, tentando inutilmente recolocá-los no lugar. Desistiu.

Sentiu um toque em sua cintura e nem preciso virar-se para trás para saber de quem se tratava.

– O que está fazendo?

O tom de voz de Harry parecia verdadeiramente curioso.

– Não é essa a tradição? Juntar as pétalas de cerejeira e soltá-las ao vento pra trazer felicidade?

– Desde quando é tão supersticioso? – Harry tentou não rir.

– Pansy disse que fez e está sendo bem feliz com Blaise, caso não saiba.

Harry concordou muito solenemente. Não acreditava que jogar pétalas de flores ao vento poderia ajudar em alguma coisa. Ele estava feliz com Draco sem precisar de nada além dele para deixar tudo perfeito.

Mas se isso diminuía a insegurança de seu namorado então...

Abaixou-se e começou a recolher algumas pétalas caídas ao pé da árvore centenária. Também faria sua pequena contribuição.


	2. Chuva Chá Sorvete

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Chuva)<em>

**Rain  
><strong>

**por Kaline Bogard**

A gotas começaram a cair devagar no começo, grandes e espaçadas. E frias.

– Ande logo, Potter – Draco resmungou apressando o passo. Até então tinham ficado juntos próximo ao lago, aproveitando o tempo vago sem aula. Não estavam preparados para o mau tempo que chegara sem anuncio.

– Espera – Harry continuava segurando a mão do Slytherin e o impediu de correr da chuva.

– O que está fazendo? Vamos ficar molhados!

O moreno sorriu e não respondeu. Queria que seu namorado sentisse como era bom sentir aquelas gotas caindo sobre si. Mas Draco não compartilhava de sua opinião, porque enquanto a chuva aumentava e ele ficava encharcado sua expressão se fechava mais e mais.

Rindo, Harry puxou Malfoy pra um abraço molhado.

– Você devia relaxar de vez em quando. Vamos embora.

Desistiu naquela tarde. Mas ainda faria Draco sentir prazer nas coisas mais simples da vida.

* * *

><p><em>(Chá)<em>

**Love Tea**

**por Kaline Bogard**

– Atchim!

– Saúde.

– Saúde...? Saúde, Harry? Desde quando isso é saúde?

Harry respirou fundo e se impediu de sorrir. Draco entenderia o gesto como deboche, e o loiro já estava com humor ruim o suficiente. Não queria piorar.

Por outro lado, numa antítese típica do Slytherin, ele parecia muito fofo todo enrolado na manta, com um gorro de lã colorida e as bochechas vermelhas denunciando a temperatura um pouco mais elevada. Segurava uma grande xícara de chã com as duas mãos enluvadas.

Apesar de gripado, Draco não abrira mão dos encontros de ambos na Torre da Astronomia.

– Sinto muito.

– Te perdôo só por que esse chá está bom. Do que é dessa vez?

– Camomila – Harry disse somente isso, evitando mencionar que a erva Muggle tinha características calmantes.

– Hn – o Slytherin continuou saboreando sua bebida quentinha. Já era a terceira da semana, desde que adoecera.

Ele aproveitava os cuidados de Harry e a desculpa de provar chás diferentes apenas para passar mais tempo ao lado do Gryffindor. Apenas por isso não procurara a Ala Hospitalar para pegar uma poção.

Pra que se curar rápido, e acabar com os encontros? Ele ainda não admitia, mas começava a ver o lado bom dessas pequenas coisas da vida. Fosse um banho de chuva inesperado ou uma grande xícara de chá.

* * *

><p><em>(Sorvete)<em>

**Ice Form**

**por Kaline Bogard**

– O meu pode ser triplo.

Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas observando enquanto o vendedor tentava colocar as grandes bolas de sorvete de forma que elas não caíssem. Uma de cada cor. Quase um semáforo de doçura.

– Triplo pra mim também.

Cores diferentes. Assim como eles eram diferentes, e como passavam momentos diferentes juntos.

Harry era quente e vibrante, como o vermelho e o amarelo de sua casa. Draco parecia frio e distante, como as cores que marcavam Slytherin.

Eram tão diferentes, tão contraditórios que as vezes Harry se perguntava como era possível que o que tinham desse tão certo. Parecesse tão certo.

Seria amor?

– Está derretendo, Testa Partida.

O Gryffindor olhou o sorvete que derretia e escorria por sua mão manchando-a e melando-a.

Desistiu de analisar a relação de ambos. Algumas coisas não deviam ser compreendidas, mas apenas sentidas.


	3. Neve Dor Lanterna

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Neve)<em>

**Light**

**por Kaline Bogard**

As crianças corriam pelo chão branquinho, vigiadas pelos adultos que pareciam se divertir tanto quanto elas.

O primeiro natal que Harry e Draco passariam juntos. [i]Inacreditável[/i].

Não fora fácil. Nem rápido.

Houvera a resistência dos amigos, dos familiares, a disputa pela guarda dos filhos, o peso do olhar da comunidade. Tantas cobranças onde o que menos importava eram os sentimentos de ambos.

Estavam cansados de abrir mão da felicidade apenas para satisfazer os [i]outros[/i], pra cumprir o que os [i]outros [/i]julgavam ser correto.

– Ei, acorda!

A voz de Harry fez Draco piscar e sorrir. O sorriso aumentou quando o Gryffindor caiu de costas no solo e tentou fazer um anjo na neve que revestia tudo. Tentou... por que as crianças acharam aquilo o máximo e mergulharam em cima do pobre Harry Potter, sufocando-o embaixo de um montinho.

Draco apenas observou, feliz demais para recriminar as crianças e o namorado rolando na neve molhada. Feliz demais para querer acordar daquele sonho.

* * *

><p><em>(Dor)<em>

**Crystal Key**

**por Kaline Bogard**

A sensação era tão profunda que pensou estar enlouquecendo, como todas as outras vezes. Nunca se acostumaria. Começava no braço, algo como chamas queimando a pele, penetrando na carne, maculando a alma.

A dor roubava seu fôlego. Era difícil respirar.

Mas não podia evitar o castigo por levar aquela marca, por ter sido fraco e permitido que o manipulassem. Precisava pagar o preço agora.

Tudo sumia de sua mente, tinha medo de um dia não se recordar do caminho de volta, se perder no mar de sensações e ficar perdido para sempre na escuridão.

Sentia medo da escuridão, estivera mergulhado nela por tempo demais.

Porém, em alguns momentos quando a dor do chamado realmente parecia insuportável, Draco sentia algo que superava qualquer sensação ruim. Era o toque de Harry em sua mão, tentando fazer o amor que sentiam ser maior que a dor, maior que o chamado da Marca Negra.

Essa era a maior certeza de Draco. Se ele se perdesse nas trevas, Harry mergulharia fundo para salvá-lo.

Ou se perderia com ele.

* * *

><p>(Lanterna)<p>

**Alone in the dark**

**por Kaline Bogard**

– Draco, tem que acender a lanterna. Se não você não enxerga nada.

– Eu sei, Cicatriz. Cala essa boca.

–...

– Ou melhor, não cala. O silêncio está me irritando.

– Ali naquele canto tem... Draco, acende a lanterna!

– Isso não é fácil pra mim! Se você não tem paciência me deixa sozinho.

– Ta bom.

– POTTER! Senta essa bunda no sofá. Não se atreva a me abandonar sozinho no escuro!

– Então me deixa ajudar.

– NÃO!

– Draco cuidado com...

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PORRA POTTER! VOCE VIU O TAMANHO DAQUELA QUIMERA?

Harry observou a face pálida de seu namorado que arregalara os olhos de susto. Sorriu divertido.

– Não era uma quimera. Era um cão mutante. Deixa eu te mostrar como faz.

O loiro não hesitou. Devolveu o controle para Harry que tratou de apertar o botão que acendia a lanterna, parte importante do roteiro, e se movia pelo cenário. Draco ficou apenas observando, surpreso em como aquele jogo Muggle podia ser realista e assustador. Ele, com certeza, nunca iria jogar "Alone in the dark" sozinho.


	4. Mascote Obstáculos Filhos

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Mascote)<em>

**Um pequeno avanço**

**por Kaline Bogard**

– Harry, tem certeza que essa é uma boa idéia...?

O loiro observava a vitrine da loja de animais. Aqueles cães e gatos pareciam tão inquietos olhando de volta...

– Tenho. Se a gente pode cuidar de um bichinho de estimação, podemos cuidar de uma criança.

Draco mordeu os lábios indeciso. Talvez se comprassem um peixinho dourado...

– Eu escolho.

– Não. Você quer comprar um animal que não dá trabalho algum! Draco, filhos dão dor de cabeça as vezes, não são como peixinhos dourados...

– Pare de ler minha mente, Potter.

O Gryffindor rolou os olhos:

–Não precisei ler sua mente. Está escrito na sua cara...

– Aff. Então o que sugere...?

– Talvez uma doninha ou... Draco, espere, volte aqui!

– Não vou comprar uma doninha! Pode parar de tirar com a minha cara.

– Draco, calma. Eu estava falando sério. Então... que tal um gato ou um hamster? Qualquer coisa assim... temos que ter certeza antes de adotar uma criança!

Mas o loiro continuou andando. Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso antes de dar de ombros.

– Vamos comprar uma plantinha, Potter. E lembrar de regá-la uma vez por dia. Já é um começo.

Harry Potter respirou fundo e seguiu atrás do marido. Pelo menos tinha conseguido trazer o loiro até a loja dessa vez. Como o próprio Malfoy dissera: já era um começo.

* * *

><p><em>(Obstáculos)<em>

**Desculpe...**

**por Kaline Bogard**

– Por que, Draco? Por que as coisas entre a gente tem que ser tão difíceis?

Malfoy permaneceu sentado quieto no colchão, olhando Harry andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

– Não sei. – deu de ombros – Diga-me você.

– Tudo interfere em nossos planos! São os amigos, a sua família, nossos chefes, a sociedade, tudo!

O moreno parou de andar e apertou as mãos com tanta força que os punhos chegaram a tremer.

– Harry...

– Quando eu acho que tudo vai dar certo, acontece uma dessas! Essa sociedade hipócrita! Nem pode alegar preconceito a homossexuais. O atual ministro da magia é gay! O problema é que Harry Potter não pode ficar com Draco Malfoy. O problema somos nós dois.

Nesse ponto Draco levantou-se da cama e abraçou o marido, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Não somos um problema, Potter. Não é pior que as outras vezes, se acalme. Eu posso conseguir outro cargo... a vida continua.

– Mas...

– Você me ama menos por isso? Por tudo ser tão difícil?

O moreno ofegou. Só então correspondeu o abraço com força.

– Claro que não. Nada teria graça se fosse fácil demais, caso não estivesse comigo.

– Então relaxa. A gente supera mais essa.

Apesar de ainda estar furioso com a demissão injusta Harry assentiu. Iam dar a volta por cima de cada obstáculo que surgisse em seus caminhos. Não importava o que fosse.

* * *

><p><em>(Filhos)<em>

**Paciência**

**por Kaline Bogard**

Draco aconchegou-se ao corpo de Harry e quase ronronou ao sentir o cafuné em seus cabelos. Era noite, eles estavam sentados em frente a lareira, aproveitando o calor emanado das chamas. Era inverno e o clima não podia ser mais apropriado para o romance.

– Então, Draco. Você pensou no que eu te disse?

O corpo do loiro ficou tenso.

– Você não pensa em outra coisa, Harry?

– Na verdade até penso. Mas... estou realmente ansioso para tentar adotar uma criança.

– Eu não sei se estamos preparados pra isso. Se eu estou pronto. Uma criança é muita responsabilidade.

– Mas... seria tão perfeito, você e eu. E nossos filhos...

– Filhos? No plural? Potter, sinceramente...

O Gryffindor cortou a reclamação apertando Draco em seus braços.

– Calma. Não quero pressioná-lo. Vamos fazer assim, quando estiver preparado você toma a iniciativa, está bem? Prometo ser paciente.

Draco voltou a relaxar, silenciosamente concordando com a proposta. Mas ambos sabiam que o moreno não ia desistir da idéia. Ele queria aumentar a família, e não sossegaria enquanto não conseguisse.


	5. Pavor Perdido Céu

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Pavor)<em>

**Susto - Side A**

**por Kaline Bogard**

Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. O corredor permanecia praticamente as escuras, a luz morteira das tochas estratégicas servia para tornar as sombras mais densas e o clima mais tenso. Uma brisa quase imperceptível fazia as chamas dançarem, dando movimento as trevas. Dando vida aos medos.

Tudo era tão silencioso...

Aborrecido Draco sentiu os dentes tremendo de medo. Suas mãos suavam frio e os joelhos pareciam de gelatina.

Parou num ponto da investida e encostou a mão na parede pedrosa. A caverna era fria, solitária... assustadora.

Ouviu o som de pedrinhas rolando como se passos as tirassem do lugar. Cada pelinho loiro de sua nuca se arrepiou. O coração deu um salto no peito e o medo virou pavor. Maldita idéia idiota de entrar naquele lugar! Ele jurava que...

O pensamento não se completou. Uma criatura assustadora saltou a sua frente. O rosto era deformado, como se garras sanguinárias o tivessem acariciado. Os olhos profundos e sinistros mal podiam ser vistos no meio da massa indisforme de pele, carne e sangue.

– AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Draco Malfoy soltou um grito de pavor. Mais por reflexo do que por outra coisa ergueu o pé e acertou um chute no meio das pernas da criatura.

– UGHH.

O monstro não conseguiu nem gritar, tamanha a dor que sentiu. Caiu de joelhos no chão onde ficou ofegante. Igualmente sem fôlego, Malfoy reuniu toda coragem que tinha, aproximou-se do figurante e puxou-lhe a máscara.

– Potter! – a exclamação saiu num tom de voz suspeitamente aguda.

O moreno não disse nada, segurando suas partes baixas profundamente doloridas. Provavelmente sua voz sairia mais fina que a de Draco, por outros motivos, claro.

– Bem feito!

Malfoy exclamou e sentou-se ao lado do outro. Naquele momento ambos odiaram o escuro, as cavernas vazias e, principalmente, os testes idiotas de coragem que pipocavam e eram populares no Halloween.

* * *

><p><em>(Perdido)<em>

**Susto - Side B**

**por Kaline Bogard**

Harry Potter coçou o queixo enfiando a mão por debaixo da máscara de monstro. Estava perdido dentro daquela caverna!

Não se lembrava mais se tinha vindo da direita ou da esquerda. E estava tudo tão escuro...

Pensou friamente por cinco segundos e deu de ombros. Os dois caminhos levavam seguramente à saída, mas um deles demorava um pouco mais.

Ele era aluno do terceiro ano e fazia parte do grêmio. Fora escolhido para participar do teste de coragem da festa de Halloween. Mas não conseguia achar o posto onde deveria ficar pra assustar os outros estudantes.

Estava cogitando desistir e pedir a ajuda de Ron que conhecia melhor a caverna quando ouviu passos cautelosos. Alguém vinha vindo pela passagem da esquerda!

_Que maravilha..._

Ajeitou a máscara assustadora de modo a cobrir o rosto totalmente. Em segundos saltaria na frente do pobre coitado que vinha por ali. Daria um susto e tanto. Aquela noite nunca seria esquecida!

Harry não sabia, mas seria uma noite esquecível para ele também. Lembrar-se-ia por toda a eternidade da retaliação que receberia de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>(Céu)<em>

**Must be**

**por Kaline Bogard**

Estavam deitados na grama verde. O silêncio não era absoluto. Havia uma canção servindo de plano de fundo que orquestra nenhuma no mundo conseguiria imitar: o som de pássaros cantando, o vento agitando as folhas das árvores e ondulando as águas do lago, os soluços de Draco Malfoy.

Incapaz de conter aquelas lágrimas Harry buscou a mão dele com a sua e apertou de forma carinhosa. A outra mão ergueu-se e apontou para o céu perfeitamente azul.

– Alguns muggles acreditam que pessoas boas vão para lá quando morrem.

Draco ergueu os olhos cinzentos escurecidos pela dor. Fixou-os na abobada celeste que nunca parecera tão alta, tão distante e inalcançável.

– Dizem que é um lugar bom. Cheio de paz.

– Você... acredita nisso...?

A mão de Harry baixou um pouco. Se ele acreditava naquilo? Não. Ele não acreditava. Mas mudaria de opinião para consolar o garoto que amava.

– Deve ser um lugar maravilhoso – sussurrou.

Novas lágrimas embaçaram a visão de Malfoy transformando o céu em nada mais que um borrão desfocado.

– Acha que eles estão lá? Que estão bem...?

– Tenho certeza que estão em paz, Draco. Seus pais estão em um lugar bem melhor agora.

Era a única coisa que podia dizer para consolar seu namorado. Aquela tristeza só se esvaeceria com o tempo.

Somente com o tempo. E com amor.


	6. Janela Filhos Retrato

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Janela)<br>_  
><strong>Little<br>por Kaline Bogard**

Ele sentou-se a janela e observou a paisagem lá fora. Estava quente e o sol iluminava todo o imenso jardim.

Quem diria... quem sequer imaginaria que algum dia seu mundo se resumiria àquela simples casinha. E que sua via de acesso ao mundo seria uma pequena janela.

Estava em prisão domiciliar, proibido de sair de casa, nem mesmo para o jardim que observava agora. Seria tão triste, caso o vidro não tivesse um encantamento. Ele refletia uma paisagem gêmea aos seus sentimentos. Quando se deprimia, observava os pingos de chuva, as árvores agitadas pelo vento. Caso sentisse medo ou apreensão, os olhos admiravam um tempo nublado, com densa névoa, ocultando mistérios e maravilhas que nunca desvendaria.

E em dias que se sentia bem a janela lhe mostrava cenários lindos como aquele jardim.

– Ei... não vai tomar café?

Virou-se e observou Harry Potter encostado no batente, os braços cruzados de forma displicente.

– Já vou, Potter. Só estava aproveitando a vista.

A janela encantada não era a única coisa boa que ganhara naquela casa. Com certeza encontrara algo muito mais importante, que passara a fazer parte de sua vida.

* * *

><p><em>(Filhos)<br>_  
><strong>Babá<br>por Kaline Bogard**

– ISSO É MEU!

– NÃO É NÃO!

– DEVOLVE!

– NÃO!

– QUIETOOOOOOS!

As duas crianças pararam de puxar o pobre gato, e o bichano aproveitou para escapulir e se esconder longe deles. Os gêmeos, filhos de um dos Weasley (Draco não fazia questão nenhuma de saber exatamente qual) estavam passando a tarde na sua casa, por que não tinha mais ninguém para tomar conta deles. E Harry Potter, sendo o idiota que era, oferecera sua casa. E colocara Malfoy como babá daquelas duas pestes.

– Ouçam aqui, seus diabretes... vocês vão se sentar naquele sofá e...

Uma almofada cruzou os ares e acertou em cheio o rosto de Draco, cortando o discurso irritado. Os gêmeos gargalharam e saíram correndo como se precisassem salvar a vida.

Corado de raiva, Draco cerrou os punhos.

– E Harry ainda pensa em arrumar filhos! Esses pestinhas me pagam!

Ia puxar a orelha de ambos até que aprendessem um pouco de respeito. Isso, é claro, se conseguisse pegá-los.

Seria um longo, longo dia.

* * *

><p><em>(Retrato)<br>_  
><strong>Solitud<br>por Kaline Bogard**

Em dado momento do passado alguma coisa mudara. A forma como o via deixara de ter aquela animosidade infantil e imatura, adornada com o tom pesado do rancor, marcada pelo peso da obsessão.

Pouco a pouco, e nunca saberia precisar exatamente quando, as coisas foram mudando, se transformando.

Analisando agora era possível identificar uma mistura de medo, preocupação e aflição sempre que pensava nele.

Mas era jovem demais e inexperiente demais com essas emoções para que pudesse elaboraras da forma como precisava fazer.

Ou talvez fosse apenas o fardo do destino.

Em via de regras haviam seguido caminhos diferentes, lutado por causas diferentes. Defendido lados diferentes na guerra.

E ambos perderam tudo. A ele nem mesmo a vida restara.

E a você... não havia nada mais que uma garrafa de firewhisky e aquele retrato encantado.

Toda vez que o olhava, a imagem lhe sorria de volta.


	7. Taça Marcas Vento

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> III Drops do Pinhão  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> A proposta são varias drabbles com uma palavra base para a história. Vou postar aqui todas a que eu fizer! Entre parenteses coloquei a palavra tema. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><em>(Taça)<br>_  
><strong>Ato inesperado<br>por Kaline Bogard**

Harry não podia acreditar na sua estupidez sem tamanho. A primeira vez que caíra nas garras de Voldemort fora vítima de uma armadilha imprevisível. Havia desculpa para isso... até a morte de Cedric podia ser assim classificada. Uma tragédia imprevisível. Algo que sabia, agora, dificilmente teria impedido.

Mas dessa vez... dessa vez a única culpada era sua impulsividade. Se jogara de cabeça em uma armadilha óbvia. Ignorara todos os sinais, todos os indícios.

E ali estava ele. Prisioneiro em uma espécie de porão, num lugar desconhecido. Vigiado por Comensais da Morte desconhecidos. Bruxos que esperavam um mínimo sinal para lhe infligir as piores torturas que a magia podia causar.

Mas o destino não queria que tudo acabasse daquela maneira. Talvez guiado por um desígnio maior do que o imaginado, Draco Malfoy surgiu um dia pela única porta de acesso ao porão.

Harry não saberia dizer quem estava mais abalado, ele por ter sido capturado ou Malfoy, com seu jeito fugidio e assustado. Ele trazia algo enrolado num pano encardido.

– Sempre soube que era idiota, Potter. Mas não sabia o quanto...

– Malfoy... eu devia desconfiar...

– Cale a boca e pegue isso logo – o loiro resmungou desenrolando uma taça de ouro puro – Está encantada e vai te tirar daqui.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Por que eu confiaria em você?

– Bom, se prefere ficar por aqui, não me importo... – fez menção de se erguer, mas Potter segurou sua capa, mantendo-o no lugar.

– Por que está fazendo isso?

Draco rolou os olhos, indiscutivelmente sério.

– Se precisa perguntar é por que não merece saber. Ainda.

– Malfoy... – começou, mas Draco arremessou a taça e Harry a pegou por puro reflexo. Sentiu o puxão inconfundível na barriga e a imagem do loiro se misturou com o ambiente quando tudo se desfez num borrão. A taça era uma chave de portal.

Ignorando pra onde seria enviado e ainda surpreso com aquela ajuda inesperada, Harry jurou que um dia confrontaria Draco e o faria confessar o que motivara aquela atitude tão arriscada.

* * *

><p><em>(Marcas)<br>_  
><strong>For all<br>por Kaline Bogard**

A guerra havia acabado. Ao lado derrotado só restava recolher-se e cuidar das próprias feridas. Mas aos vencedores, tampouco colheriam glórias e fariam comemorações.

O peso das perdas e tragédias não permitia nada além do alívio que só o fim dos conflitos podia trazer.

Ninguém conseguiria erguer um copo e gritar "viva", não com tantos mortos a enterrar, tantas lágrimas para enxugar.

A cada dia Harry Potter se convencia que, na verdade, não haviam vencedores, e sim tão somente sobreviventes. Bruxos e bruxos que experimentaram os tormentos de uma guerra e estavam ali para ver um novo dia.

Pior do que ter que dizer adeus a alguém amado era a incerteza da ausência de notícias. Maior que o número de mortos era o número de desaparecidos, pessoas que pareciam ter sumindo em pleno ar, sem deixar o menor vestígio.

Pessoas conhecidas, como o senhor Weasley, a professora MacGonagall, Draco Malfoy...

– Harry?

O rapaz voltou os olhos para a lareira da sala dos Black, seu atual lar. Era Hermione e a garota parecia agitada.

– Sim...

– Temos uma pista. É melhor vir logo.

Potter assentiu, largando uma espécie de taça dourada sobre a mesa, tentando não alimentar esperanças em vão, já tinha corrido atrás de muitas "pistas" e todas se mostraram vãs.

No passado um único e inexplicável gesto de Draco Malfoy o deixara marcado para sempre. Não conseguiria paz, enquanto não respondesse todas as questões em aberto.

* * *

><p><em>(Vento)<br>_  
><strong>Only a moment<br>por Kaline Bogard**

Harry sentiu o vento no rosto. Era forte e frio. Agitou os cabelos negros e o obrigou a fechar os olhos por um segundo, até que amainasse e não fosse mais incomodo.

Empurrou os óculos de volta ao topo do nariz, ouvindo ao fundo vozes exaltadas, exclamações de surpresa, dor, revolta.

Finalmente uma das grandes questões encontrara a resposta definitiva. Os desaparecidos na guerra já não eram mais desaparecidos. Estavam todos juntos, no mesmo lugar.

Todos no mesmo lugar.

Harry desejava não os ter encontrado. Mesmo a esperança falsa era melhor do que a aquela cena.

Era tarde demais...

Compreendeu a resposta para uma questão que o atormentara há muito tempo, há quase dois anos, desde que seu resgate viera disfarçado de uma taça de ouro, num gesto desesperado por parte de seu suposto rival.

Compreendeu a resposta, e não doeu menos por isso.

Nunca doeria.

Harry sentiu o vento gelado no rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas fossem levadas.

oOo

**Nota da autora:** Ufa. Não sou boa com angust, mas bate a inspiração e dá nisso.

O projeto termina esse fim de semana, a meta era 100 drabbles, espero que a gente consiga. Pelas minhas contas já fiz 21. Vou tentar mais algumas até o prazo final!

Enjoy!

Ah, nenhuma delas foi betada! É digitar e postar, sorry!


End file.
